


Private Eyes | Demon Dean x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Also begging, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Could lead to a fuck, Could lead to a part two, Cunnilingus, Dean has quite the mouth on him in this, Dirty Talk, Don't do body shots with strangers guys, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, It's in a strip club, Might not, Not a stripper, Open Ending, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, So there's that upside, Teasing, There's quite a bit of begging, This time anyway, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, You're the bartender, idk - Freeform, just be careful, or do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They see your every move..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eyes | Demon Dean x Reader |

They're watching you.

You don't see them, but you sure as hell can _feel_  them. They're predatory and lustful, and you can't decide on if you like the attention or not. You shouldn't, but there's just _something_  about the feel of some guy staring at you, probably thinking of doing the type of things to your body that would make you never look your father in the eye again.

You were just the bartender at a very busy strip club, but that didn't mean the visitors didn't admire you. Depending on how money was, you'd show a bit more skin to get an extra tip or two. Tonight wasn't even one of those nights, what with your simple black tank top and tight jeans. You were you tonight, plain and simple. Nothing sexy about that.

The feeling remained for the most of the night, and since you were feeling playful, you decided to use any excuse you could to bend over or make a rather promiscuous movement. It wasn't unlike you to be flirtatious (had to get tips somehow) so it didn't quite bother you how you were acting.

Your back was turned when you felt a presence behind you and a deep, husky voice rumbling.

"What's it take to get a shot of whiskey and a lap dance, sweetheart?"

You turned around and you knew, just _knew_ that those green eyes were the ones memorizing every curve your body had to offer. You brushed your bangs from your eyes and placed a hand on your hip.

"Shot? Ask nicely. Lap dance? 'Fraid I'm not the one that can help you there, buddy."

"Oh, but I think you are." He said lowly.

"You want that shot or no?" You asked, attention reverted to cleaning a shot glass.

"Yes ma'am." He breathed out.

You flipped the glass over and poured the whiskey, leaning over the bar and setting the glass down in front of the handsome man. You made eye contact, his green eyes fixed on your face. It took a moment to analyze his face, and the only conclusion you'd been able to come to was that you'd love it between your legs.

You turned away and poured a few glasses of scotch for a few other visitors, ignoring the man that was oh so obviously staring at you.

"Hey, sweetheart. Let me get a scotch on the rocks."

You obliged quickly, handing him the drink and took his twenty, watching as he walked off to most likely get that lap dance he'd been after. He'd been absent from your sight for nearly an hour after the fact, which probably meant he left.

Which sucked, because damn was he hot.

More than just hot, really. Just fucking smoldering. Like _damn_. He didn't even touch you and he had you fairly excited down in your nether regions.

And since clearly Diamond Jaw wasn't taking you home tonight, it seemed the magic wand you owned was going to have to take care of you tonight. Nothing felt better than the real thing, at least, that's what you thought. You didn't even remember the last time you had the real thing, which was a damn shame.

"Damn these tight ass jeans…" You murmured. They were pressing right up against your core, and that just wasn't fair because you still had another hour to make drinks for men not nearly as handsome as that green-eyed man that'd woken you up down below.

"(Name)!"

You groaned as you heard your name being called. It was your boss, and you knew exactly what the bastard wanted.

"Lock up for me tonight!"

"Only if I get tomorrow night off."

"Half the night."

"Deal."

He winked and headed out, the new stripper hanging onto his arm. You rolled your eyes; it was only a matter of time before he brought her home.

You sat down on the stool behind the bar. It was an uncharacteristically slow night, and you wondered if there was a new club ready to take over. You'd do some snooping around tomorrow night once you got off work; you were getting paid rather well and you didn't feel like competing with another club.

One by one the dancers walked off stage and went to go get dressed, and one by one the visitors came to pay their tabs. You waved back at the girls as they left and started cleanup, since the janitor had been fired and your boss had yet to replace him, the lazy bum. Least you'd been getting extra pay for it.

You yawned and ran your fingers through your hair as you wiped off the bar. You had just turned around to organize and take note of what drinks were running low and needed to be restocked when you felt those eyes again.

A light smirk graced your face, "We're closed, you know."

"Makes for some great you and me time, sweetheart."

You chuckled, "I suppose it does."

You picked up the tequila and looked at it, "Hardly enough for a shot… The hell was I thinking?" You murmured.

"I've got an idea."

You turned to face him, ignoring the shiver that went up your spine and the goosebumps that littered your body, "And what would that be?"

He grinned wickedly and winked, "Body shot."

You snorted, "If I'd been a college girl, I wouldn't be tending the bar at a strip club."

He stood and walked around the bar, stalking towards you, "All the more reason to do one."

You looked into those green eyes that fucking _dared_ you to do it.

Were there any real drawbacks to it? A man as set and refined as that one wanted to drink tequila off of your body? Sounded pretty fucking perfect to you.

"Alright then. 'Fraid you're gonna have to leave after that." You kicked off your flip flops.

He smirked and fingered the hem of your shirt, "Usually this is where you tell me that you're not that kinda girl and you normally wouldn't let a stranger lick his way up your body."

You smirked in his face and lifted up your shirt, "And this is the part where I tell you that I'm totally that kinda girl."

You set your shirt on your stool and quickly grabbed the salt and half of a lime before hopping up on the bar and lying down, winking at him.

"Though I do think getting your name is appropriate."

He licked those lustful lips of his, "Name's Dean, sweetheart."

"(Name)."

Dean winked at you and gently moved his hand across your body, "Came here for strippers, yet the bartender's the only one I liked."

"Our best stripper got pregnant, that's why."

He chuckled darkly and removed his maroon shirt, revealing the tight black t-shirt he wore underneath. It took a lot to not touch the Adonis in front of you, not that you were sure _why_  you were holding back in the first place.

You put the lime in your mouth and Dean quickly opened up the salt, those green eyes scanning your body for the perfect place to put it. His gaze lingered on your breasts for a moment before his eyes met yours once more, a look you couldn't decipher in them as he poured a line of salt from the valley between your breasts all the way up to your neck.

His fingers slowly trailed down from just underneath your chest, delicately feeling your soft skin under his rough fingers. The last of the tequila was poured into your belly button and Dean looked into your eyes again as he climbed over top of you, initially positioning himself right over your pussy, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Dean's movement up your body was slow and predatory, those green eyes never leaving your eyes. Your breathing picked up and the urge to squeeze your legs together was strong, but with the large, sexy man in between them, that wasn't exactly possible.

His mouth hovered over your body and you squirmed a bit, his hands having to hold down your sides. Finally he reached your belly button, and with no more warning than a single wink, he dipped down, sucking the alcohol from your body. The tip of his tongue traced up your body, flattening once he reached the salt.

You bit down a bit on the lime as his tongue moved over the salt, suckling on your neck a bit before moving up, his green eyes, again, looking into yours as he took the lime from your mouth with his, sucking before turning his head and spitting it out on the counter.

Dean looked down at you, his nose grazing yours. You bit your lower lip, breathing picking up as more goosebumps littered your body, nipples perking up underneath your bra. He bent his head down and went back to sucking on your neck, grinding his hips into yours once, and that frankly was not enough.

He smirked once the hickey was prominent, "That was nice, sweetheart. Shame I've gotta go now." He climbed up off of you and reached for his button up.

You sat up, "Excuse me?"

His smirk darkened, "Body shot's over, sweetheart."

You wasted zero time in reaching behind you, undoing the clasp of your bra and tossing it elsewhere. You hopped off the counter and faced him.

"You still wanna leave?"

A low growl ripped out of his throat and he pressed you against the side of the bar, his hands on your chest and his lips traveling along your neck, tongue occasionally darting out as he nipped and sucked at your skin.

"Shit…" You gripped the counter, white-knuckling it as he pinched and pulled your nipples.

Slowly Dean moved down your body, sucking your skin. His large hands roughly pinched your nipples again, and his mouth moved to your breasts, that heavenly tongue tracing the nubs and sucking.

"Dean…" You breathed. "I suppose this is the part I should ask if you're clean…"

He snorted with amusement. You were the only one who ever asked about any STDs, which automatically made you the best out of them all.

"No infections or diseases here, sweetheart. Cross my heart." He smirked.

He dropped to his knees and squeezed your breasts tightly, feeling you up as he moved his lips to the zipper of your jeans, kissing you through the fabric.

"God, men are never this sexy… I've died and gone to heaven…" You murmured.

He snickered, green eyes flashing black. Not that you could see, as your eyes were screwed shut tightly and his face was all up in your crotch.

"If you say so, Princess." He murmured, kissing you through your jeans again.

"Dean…" You breathed. "Please…"

"Use your words, sweetheart." The bastard smirked again, rolling your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Just… Get these god damn jeans off of me!"

"Feisty. I love it." His teeth latched onto your zipper, slowly pulling it down to reveal a thinner, black fabric underneath.

You popped open the button yourself and tried pushing the offending article off, but because you just _had_  to pack all your damn junk in the trunk, it was proving to be rather hard.

"I'll never understand why you ladies never just buy a bigger size."

"They still fit, okay!"

His hands went from your breasts (the lack of heat gave you even more goosebumps) to your pants, and, using his incredible strength, Dean pulled them down your legs with ease. You stepped out of them and he pushed the jeans aside, nearly face to face with your aching pussy.

"Ooh, a g-string." The left side of his lips perked up, "And here I thought you were just the bartender."

He pushed the skimpy thong down your legs, gently running his finger along your lips, your hips jerking at the contact, "Oh baby, you are just soaking for me..."

"Been this way ever since I saw you…" You admitted breathlessly, shame thrown out the window the second you let a stranger drink tequila out of your navel.

Dean leaned forward, "You smell good, sweetheart. Good enough to eat…" He murmured, winking up at you.

You swallowed thickly, "Then I say… go ahead and do it."

"Oh Princess…" He chuckled, lips so, so close to your aching clit. "You don't think I'm that easy, do you?"

"Dick…" You murmured, looking down at the handsome man currently torturing your poor pussy.

"First my mouth, then my dick? Princess wants it all."

"Dean, please!" You whined, "Please just… Please…"

"Remember what I said about words and using them?" He teased, moving his lips even closer to your soaking core.

"Dean, please eat my pussy! Just… Fucking hell, please!"

And without further ado, Dean plunged right into it, his tongue sliding up your slit. All the air in your lungs seemed to give a simultaneous "Fuck that" and vanished, Dean's tongue like fucking lightning.

He spread your legs open wide and inserted his tongue, swirling it around and tasting your wetness, pleased with the results. His put his large hands under your thighs as he flicked his tongue rapidly in and out, lifting you up and placing your legs over his shoulders so he could tackle your pussy at an even better angle.

You started grinding against his face, his nose nudging your clit as you yelled out every curse you knew, his name making it between every few words. Dean's head soon moved without warning though, and next thing you knew, those sinful lips were wrapped around your clit.

"Dean!" You screamed, starting to shake as the pleasure just rocked you to the bone.

He hummed, each vibration lighting up that sensitive bundle he held so delicately between his lips. You looked down, brushing your sweaty hair out of your eyes and swore.

Damn this man was beautiful.

He looked so at peace as he ate your pussy, his eyes shut and relaxed. You reached down and moved your fingers through his hair, his green eyes opening up to look at you.

"You're too good at this to be real…"

He winked at you before focusing back on the task at hand. A single finger slid inside of you, pumping slowly as he tongued your throbbing clit. A second soon joined and Dean sped up his movements, a surefire way to bring you to an orgasm.

"Dean... Dean, I… Fuck! Dean, I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum…" You rocked on his fingers and pushed into his tongue, so ready to cum for him.

"Then do it." He dared you, immediately wrapping his lips back around your clit, a third finger making its way inside with the others, brutally hitting your g-spot.

You planted your hands on the edge of the counter, leaning back on the bar, back arching. Your legs closed as much as they could around his head, which only ended up increasing the pleasure Dean had given you already. You came with a loud cry, wondering if you'd managed to dent your bar yet.

Slowly his fingers stopped and he removed them, and he left a rather tender kiss to your clit before he pulled away. He kissed up your body as he stood back up, leaving a smack on your ass once he stood fully.

You immediately grabbed his hand, "Come with me. I'm not getting fucked on my bar."

His eyes flashed black, "Oh baby, you know just the things to turn a man on."

They went back to their normal green before you could witness the black holes as you brought him to the room normally reserved for private shows. You shoved him down onto the chair and knelt down between his legs, palming him through his jeans.

"Oh, you're a dirty girl, aren't ya?"

You merely nodded, your shaky fingers attempting to undo the button of his pants and pull down the zipper, desperate to get him out of them.

"So desperate for my cock in your mouth, you dirty girl. You've wanted me inside you ever since you saw me. Bet you wanted to hop on my cock right there, didn't you?"

You nodded fervently and undid his pants, reaching inside his underwear and pulling his cock out, mouth just watering at the sight of the large organ. Dean brushed your hair out of your eyes.

"The hell you waitin' on, princess?"

You opened your mouth and descended down onto him, closing your eyes. You moaned around him, loving the feel of his heavy cock in your mouth. Immediately you began sucking, stroking the base of his cock where your gag reflex would not allow you to get to, which was a damn shame.

You opened your eyes and looked up at him, looking surprisingly innocent for the promiscuous act you were performing. Dean took in a sharp breath and bunched your hair up in one hand, lifting his hips up a bit.

"Damn you look pretty with a cock in your mouth." He grunted.

You popped off and swirled your tongue around his head, jerking him quickly as you performed various tongue tricks. Dean quickly pushed you back onto him, thrusting shallowly into your mouth.

A throaty moan escaped you, your pussy already craving more of him. Dean's free hand moved down to your chest, twisting and rolling your nipples to keep them pert. His dick was coated by your saliva and his own pre-cum, shiny and wet.

You tightened your lips around him, needing more. His pre-cum, which was slightly salty but so very desirable, was like candy to you, but you were ready for more.

And right when you thought you would get it, you were pulled away from him, instead his lips smashing onto yours. He pulled away after a brief moment, looking deep into your eyes.

"That was amazing, sweetheart, but I need to be inside your wet pussy, _right fucking now_."

He tore off his shirt and tossed it, and you didn't even have time to marvel over his magnificent body because Dean had picked you up and settled back into the soft chair. He lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in, tossing his head back and swallowing thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Shit…"

Your moans were light and airy as he pulled you down on top of him, your hands firmly planted on his broad shoulders. His hands were tight on your hips and his own pelvis was picking up speed, unable to contain himself. His entire reason for staying behind was to fuck you, and he was going to fucking indulge.

You were practically numb down there, but the slapping of Dean's skin against yours reminded you that yes, this super hot man was actually fucking you, and this wasn't a delicious wet dream.

Hair was sticking to his forehead the more he worked himself up into you, and by God could this man _be_  any sexier?!

Dean smacked your ass, "Fuck me like you mean it, sweetheart."

You dug your fingernails into his skin, looking into his eyes before grounding yourself down onto his cock, legs spreading out and coming back together as you rotated your hips.

You bit your bottom lip flipped your hair back, moving one hand to the arm of the chair to give yourself better leverage. Dean placed a hand on the small of your back and rubbed your clit as you worked his cock.

"That's right, baby." He murmured, "Take it; take what you fucking need…"

"Why don't you fucking give it to me?" You snarled.

"It's so much sexier to watch you work for it, princess." Dean smirked.

"I get ya…" You panted, "You're just not as good as you think you are."

"Oh really, now?" He stood and moved to the nearest wall, slamming you against it and fucking into you, your legs hooked over his elbows, shaking as he moved at a brutal pace.

You screamed and screwed your eyes shut, hands grabbing at his torso, looking for _anywhere_  to hold onto. You hadn't expected this (you knew there'd be a reaction, just not _this_  reaction) but this was better than any of your wild, fucked up imaginations could have brought.

"Now what was it you were saying? That I wasn't good?" He snarled into your ear, his teeth pulling in your earlobe.

"N-No… God no!" His lips traveled down to your neck and then your breasts again, attaching themselves to one of you nipples, suckling and biting.

"Dean… Fuck, you're so good." You rubbed your lips together and slid your hand down to rub at your clit.

He smacked your hand away, one of your legs falling down to the floor as he did. Dean was now slamming into you at a completely new angle, "Damn right I am. Don't you ever question me like that again."

"Y-yes, sir." You gave a weak mock salute.

"Cocky little girl," He muttered, pulling out and moving you over to the stage, bending you over top of it and giving your ass yet another smack, "Such a mouthy girl, aren't you?"

"Only when I'm horny," You responded.

He chuckled and stuck two fingers into the nearly literal sea of wetness, "Well, you're definitely horny."

"So are you; so quit fucking around and get back inside me."

He didn't bother retorting and simply grabbed his cock, running it over your pussy lips, never pushing inside. He snickered as you whined, not moved by your weak protest. You groaned and leaned back, lifting up a bit to grap his ass and pull him inside.

He smiled and moved his hips on his own, his hands running smoothly over your back, "Woman who takes initiative; I like that."

A moan was all you could respond with as Dean's cock slid in and out of your warm, wet pussy. His lips pressed up against the back of your neck, which was very sensitive for you and caused a shiver to go down your spine. He moved along your shoulder, gently biting down and sucking yet another hickey onto your body.

You pushed back onto your temporary lover, tightening around him as his cock consistently struck your g-spot. He grunted into your shoulder while you openly hollered just how amazing you were feeling.

"You gonna cum, sweetheart? Gonna cum all over me, aren't ya? I want you to. Let me feel how fucking dirty you are, cumming all over a stranger's dick. And then when you do that, I'm gonna dirty you up with all my cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck… Do it inside me Dean, please. I'm on the pill."

"Oh, you nasty, dirty little girl. You like being filled up." He growled into your ear, his hips snapping faster and harder now.

"Yes… Love it so much, feeling so full…"

He snaked his arm around your waist and placed two fingers on either side of your clit, rubbing. His other arm moved to cover your breasts and lift you flush against him, your clit trapped between his fingers and your pussy just being completely _dominated_  by his thick member.

Dean continued to mutter completely filthy things into your ear, his fingers working your clit and his cock pistoning in and out of you, both of your genitals throbbing as you felt the release coming close.

"Fuck!" He snarled, using three of his large fingers to rub your clit. You most certainly were going to cum before him.

"Oh fuck… Dean!" You screamed and shouted his name at the top of your lungs as he pushed you over the edge, your pussy spasming as you came.

It wasn't hardly a moment after before Dean released inside of you, his hips stuttering slightly and his eyes turning black, unable to keep them green while he orgasmed.

You both were panting as you calmed down from the orgasmic high. Dean let you go and gently pulled out, his cum leaking out from your pussy. He went over to his tossed shirt and put it back on, which was a shame.

You walked back out to the main area, picking up your fallen clothing with Dean's cum running down your legs. You merely shrugged at the mess and slipped your thong back on and shoved yourself back into your jeans.

"Where the hell is my bra?" You murmured.

You heard snickering behind you, "I believe this is my trophy, sweetheart."

You turned to see Dean, his other shirt back on and your bra swinging on his finger. You rolled your eyes fondly.

"Those are expensive as hell."

He used his free hand to pull you close, dipping you slightly as he pushed his lips onto yours. He winked once he pulled away.

"Good thing I'm such a great lay."

You chuckled and let it go, instead deciding to just slip on your tank top, nipples bleeding through your shirt. Dean flicked them casually before smacking your ass.

"I'll be back in exactly two weeks to return the trophy, and when I come back, I want to see a skirt, no panties, and piggy tails, braided."

You placed your hands on your hips and raised and eyebrow, "Got a schoolgirl fantasy?"

He winked, "Find out in two weeks, sweetheart."

He kissed your cheek and headed out, singing under his breath as he did.

_"They see your every move…"_


End file.
